Little Bella
by iheartdougie
Summary: Bella Swan went from a 17 year old to a 2 year old right before the eyes of the entire Cullen family. Summery sucks!
1. Prolouge

Bella Swan was just like your average everyday teenager

Bella Swan was just like your average everyday teenager. She went to school, got good grades, had friends, went to the movies every now and then. Yes, Bella was quite normal. But Bella Swan also had a secret. It wasn't _her_ secret, but she kept it safe. Bella's secret was that her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, was a_ vampire_.

Bella and Edward were quite a happy couple. Edward always made sure that he took very good care of Bella, he was there to help her with her homework, make sure she didn't trip and fall, and get her out of trouble every now and then.

But one day something happened. Bella had gone to the Cullen's house to hang out with Edward and his 4 siblings. No one is quite sure how it happened, but Bella Swan went from a 17 year old to a 2 year old right before the eyes of the entire Cullen family.

The Cullen's tried everything to turn Bella back to normal. But nothing they did worked. So the family once again uprooted themselves and moved, taking Bella along with them. They staged a car accident to make everyone think that Bella…had died.


	2. Chapter 1

It has been 6 months since Bella was changed into the very hyper, outgoing, never wanting to stop playing, learning how to talk, active 2 year old that she is now

**A/N: Thank you to Inuyashawifey, Roryacehayden147 and jamjam for reviewing!**

It has been 6 months since Bella was changed into the very hyper, outgoing, never wanting to stop playing, learning how to talk, active 2 year old that she is now. I honestly can't believe that the love of my life is a baby. We don't know how it happened or if it will just magically undo itself…or if we'll have to take care of her and watch her grow up…again. But we _do_ know that we all love her. I had always wondered what Bella was like a child, and I guess now I get to find out.

She has just started talking. She talks a lot; usually none of us can understand what she is saying. She has trouble saying all of our names, it's quite cute actually! She leaves the "d" off of the end of my name. Edward becomes Edwere. Jasper has become Japper, Rosalie is Rollie, Emmett is either Em or Emmy. Jasper and I make fun of him a lot for Emmy. Alice is simply Al, Esme has become Emay, sometimes she will call for Esme but Emmett thinks he wants her of vice versa; it's all very confusing at times! And she has had the hardest time saying Carlisle's name, sometimes she'll try it but usually its just "Car" or "Man"! Carlisle doesn't mind at all though. In fact he loves it! Thinks it is one of the cutest things that he has ever seen!

"Edwere!"

"Yes, Bella?" I say looking down into the brown eyes of the child before me.

"You play with me?"

"What would you like to play, Bella?"

"A game" she says Matter-a-Factly.

"Well obviously you want to play a game, what else would you play?"

"A piano" she starts giggling like mad. I have to give her credit, even as a mere baby she's fast.

"All right Bella, what game would you like to play?"

"Hide and Seek! Hide and Seek! Hide and Seek!" She screams at the top of her little lungs.

"Well it's not very fun with just two people. Why don't you go ask other people to play too?"

"Onwe if you come ask whiff me"

"Alright Bella I'll come with you. Who are we going to ask?" I ask curiously

She puts a hand on her chin and starts stroking it as if she is in deep thought. Then her eyes light up as she runs out of the room with me in suit.

"Emmy! Emmy! Emmy! Where are you Emmy?" she looks in the hall and then runs down the stairs. In her impatience to find Emmett, Bella trips on the last step. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough to catch her before she fell.

The next thing I hear is the high pitch wail of Bella's screams.

"Ahhhhhh!! Owie!" she has tears streaming down her face as she looks around for someone to help her.

"Awww, it's okay Bella, everything is fine" I say to her as I sweep her into my arms and cradle her close to my chest.

"It hurts though….is it bleedy?" she looks up at me through her teary lashes, her lip in a pout and quivering.

"No, Bella your fine, it's just a little bruise. You'll be okay though, I promise"

She is still crying so I rock her in my arms trying to soothe her, when Emmett appears.

"Hey kiddo, how ya doing?" Emmett's voice soft and full of concern as he reaches his arms out to her. She looks away and buries her face into my chest as she says softly, I'm okay"

If there is one thing that Emmett can't stand to see, its Bella crying. He always gets so upset and tries his hardest to make her feel better.

"Do ya want some ice cream?"

Her eyes light up and then a wide grin appears on her face as she nods her head in approval.

I stand up, Bella still in my arms, and we walk over to the kitchen, where we find Jasper and Carlisle. All of the girls have gone hunting this weekend, leaving us to watch Bella. Emmett goes over to the freezer to start Bella's sundae.

"Are you all right Bella?" Japser asks her.

"Yeppy! Cause I get icey cweamy now!"

"Well that's good!" Carlisle smiles at her.

"All right! We have 3, Count them! 3 scoops of chocolate brownie ice cream! With whipped cream, chocolate sauce, _ and _caramel sauce as well! The are _NO _nuts, or yucky cherries on this sundae!...hmmmm….does anyone remember the person I am supposed to give this to?" He looks around the room pretending he can't remember "Hmmm well it's not me…not Jasper…Carlisle?..no, not him…Edward do you know who I am supposed to give this too?" He asks me with a smile on his face.

"ME!!ME!! EMMY YOU MADE IT FOR ME!!" Bella screams, worried she won't get her ice cream.

Emmett looks over at her, then at the sundae.

"You? Are you sure?"

"YEESSSS!!GIMME GIMME GIMME!!"

Emmett chuckles and walks over to where Bella is seated and places the ice cream in front of her, and then he walks back over to clean up the mess.

Jasper, Carlisle, and I all watch mouths wide open as we watch such a small girl take these massive bites of ice cream, the chocolate running down her chin on to her pink shirt that Alice bought for her.

Bella finishes her sundae, and looks up at us and asks, "Emmy, Japper and Car will you play hide and seek wiff me and Edwere?" she puts on her best puppy dog face, the one that will get her almost anything she wants.

She stares at everyone waiting for her answer.

**A/N**

**Now normally it really pisses me off when writers tell people to review or they won't update…but for the preface I have gotten so far 108 hits and 3 reviews….so basically review or no update cause that's just messed up guys! They don't have to be great reviews! If there is something you don't like tell me! But in a nice way please!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Can we Play hide and seek or not

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

"Can we Play hide and seek or not?" Bella looks up at everyone, still waiting for an answer.

"I'll play"

"So will I"

"Maybe later Bella but I have to go to the hospital right now, so you and the boys can all play together okay?" Carlisle says looking down into the deep brown orbs of the girl in front of him.

"Okay Car, but we have to play later, all right?" Bella says putting her hands on her hips and jutting out her bottom lip.

"That would be just fine with me Bella." Carlisle says as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Okay bye Car! I love you!"

"I love you too, Bella!" Carlisle shouts back to her. The next thing we hear is the door open then close followed by the sound of a car starting. Bella turns her attention back to us, her hands still firmly planted on her waist. She is just sooo adorable! But I still wish that she was back to her own age.

"All right, now who's it?"

"I will" Emmett volunteers.

"NO! Emmy I want to hide with you!"

"Then I will" says Jasper.

"Okay! Japper's it! Emmy lets go hide!"

_**EMMETT'S POV**_

"Okay kiddo, where do you want to hide?"

"Ummmm…Where ever you hide, silly!" She bursts out into a fit of giggles, with her hands on her stomach.

"All right, how about we go hide outside somewhere?"

"Okay!"

_**JASPER'S POV**_

_All Right now they couldn't have gone very far. Let's see if they are in the garage…_

10 minutes later

_All right now I have found Edward but where are Bella and Emmett?_

"Where do you think they have gone? I have looked all around the house but I can't find them _anywhere_! Edward will you help me?"

"All right fine lets go look outside, maybe they're out _there_ somewhere."

_Okay_

10 minutes later

"Okay seriously! Where are they? They have been hiding for 20 minutes! Where do you think Emmett took her? What if she's hurt?!... Jasper maybe we should just give up! Because we can't find them"

_Calm down Edward, Emmett wouldn't let anything happen to Bella and you know that! And we're __**not**__ giving up! If there is one thing I hate doing it's letting Emmett win!_

_**BELLA'S POV**_

"Emmy, why hasn't Japper found us yet? I'm tired and want nappy time! And I hungry and want food, I want my blankie! I wanna go home!" I cried.

Emmy got us a really good hiding spot but I don't like it anymore! I just want to go night-night.

"All right Bella we'll go home now don't cry kiddo" Emmy picked me up into his arms and started running back home. I am so sleepy I can't wait to get home and crawl into my bed!

"There you are! Do you have any idea how worried I have been! I didn't know if she was okay or if she was hurt and crying! Don't take her so far away next time Emmett!" Edwere was yelling at Emmy and that made me really mad! No one should yell at Emmy! He's my Emmy!

"NO! NO!! No yell at Daddy! Edwere! That not nice! You hurt feelings! And that not okay!"

I looked up at him and he and Japper had there mouths wide open. I looked at Emmy and he was staring down at me in shock.

"What?"

_**EMMETT'S POV**_

Oh. My. God…Did she just call me Daddy? Did Bella just call me _Daddy_? I think she did…

"Bella what did you just call me?"

"I don't know." She looked up at me worried, you could tell she was lying too, I think maybe she is just worried that it was wrong.

"Bella did you call Emmett Daddy?" Edward asked her.

She buried her head into my chest and started crying.

"Oh Bella, honey it's okay! It's no big deal we just wanted to make sure we heard you right that's all! You're not in any trouble or anything like that Bella! No need to get worked up over something so small" That was kind of a lie, because for me, having Bella call me her Daddy, that was a big deal. But not to the point where she feels like she has done something wrong!

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Bella honestly I didn't mind it at all! I swear! I actually liked you calling me Daddy!"

"Really?" she looks up at me again, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes red and puffy.

"Yeah"

"So…does that mean I can still…call you Daddy?" her voice small and quiet eyes questioning me.

"Yeah Bella, you can still call me Daddy if you want to."

"Daddy?"

I smile, "Yes Bella?"

"I want nappy time now"

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

I am actually so happy that she thinks of Emmett as her father and not me. Part of me wishes that she and I could be that close, but the other part of me is just so relieved that she doesn't see me as her father. I would hate it if that was how she saw me! Because by the looks of it…She won't be changing back into her 17 year old self anytime soon. I think that we're going to have to raise her…again… and if she thought of me as her father…then I would never get my Bella back. I know that Emmett is Happy. I wonder who she thinks of when she thinks of her mom…Even though she and Rose never got along…Rose has helped out a lot with Bella, reading to her, giving her baths, playing with her. But so has Esme. I wonder if she would think of them both as her mother. I know that both of them would actually be quite glad to be a mother. Rose, because that is what she always wanted. Esme, well she already lost a child. But she has been acting like a mother to all of us for so long now that no matter what that is how she would always act like toward Bella. Rose has never gotten that chance before. Either way, they are both like mothers to Bella. Alice is more of a big sister to her, telling her what she should wear and taking her shopping all the time.

_**6 MONTHS LATER (2 weeks after Bella's birthday)**_

Bella walks into mine and Rose's room, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Bella"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you! You're my little Bella!"

"If you really love me then you will have gotten me the bicycle that I wanted"

"Bella your too young to ride a bike, you're only 3 years old! What kind of 3 year old wants a bike anyway?"

"I am not too young! And _this_ 3 year old wants it!! I am not a baby anymore! I am 3 whole years old!" She is screaming and stomping her feet on the ground, while tears stream down her porcelain skin.

You know how some people say that it's the terrible 2's? Well for Bella it's the terrible 3's. I swear to god the day after she turned 3 she has been throwing fit after fit after fit! She will find _anything_ to scream and cry about! If you don't tie her shoes the right way, or if you don't tuck her in right, if she wants to go to McDonald's and you don't take her, she will not stop screaming until she gets her Happy Meal and toy that comes along with it!

"Bella now that is enough. You are on a 10 minute time out young lady. Now go to your room"

"NO!! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO MY ROOM!!"

I walk over to her and pick her up. She doesn't like that. She starts kicking and screaming. Yelling at me how much she hates me and how I am the worst Daddy in the whole world….I roll my eyes…Kids…What are we going to do with them?

I open her door and walk over to her bed where I set her down.

"Isabella, you are not to leave this room until someone comes and tells you that you are allowed to leave do you understand me? If I hear that door open, even just the tiniest bit, you are going to be in big trouble young lady, and I mean big trouble. You won't get any dessert for a week and no TV for the next 3 days. Do you understand me?...Bella I just asked you a question and I expect and answer young lady, now answer me."

"YES NOW GO AWAY!!"

"Don't you yell at me!...Now I will be back in 10 minutes Bella, you better be quiet too"

"Fine" She grumbles.

I amble back to my bedroom where Rosalie is waiting for me.

"I have never heard you talk like that to her…I'm impressed that my big softy of a husband could be so firm with a 3 year old"

"Yeah me too actually, it was really hard though! I don't like being the mean parent…I'll leave that up to you, because you know that neither Esme or I are very good at being the bad guy to someone we love…your good at tough love…me? Not so much"

"Yes, but we both know that she would never act that way with Esme"

"Yeah thats true…but then again who could?"

A/N I have gotten 8 reviews and 297 hits…I want 10 reviews for this chapter before I will update


	4. Chapter 3

EMMETT'S POV

This Chapter is Dedicated To **Karma4twilighthotties**! Because she is one of my best friends in the whole world and I love her dearly! Cause she is AWESOME!

_**EMMETT'S POV**_

I always hated punishing Bella, that's why I never did it. She always would get so mad at me after I told her she was out of time out. But she has never gotten this mad at me! She hasn't talked to me for 3 days! She is just so stubborn sometimes! I have tried everything to get her to talk to me but what do I get? Nothing! That's what I get! But she can't ignore me for long! Because everyone is going hunting this weekend but me and Alice. So she HAS to talk to me eventually, Bella can only handle so many hours of shopping before she needs someone to rescue her. And who will she look to for help? Why me of course!

"So Bella are you going to start talking to me?"

Her big brown eyes turn their attention away from the TV up to me, then she averts it back to Barney.

"Bella do you want Ice Cream?" I say in a sing-songy voice.

Silence.

"Belllllaaaa! Talk to me! I don't have anyone to play with anymore! I don't have someone to tickle and take to the park and swing with? Where is my swinging buddy?"

"Give it a rest Emmett, She is still very angry with you" Alice says peeking her head in through the kitchen, a bowl of Bella's favorite Ice Cream and and toppings in hand.

"ALICE!! _I_ was going to make her Ice Cream!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't want _your_ Ice Cream, Bella can't be bought with ice cream Emmett!" she shoots back, handing the bowl and a spoon over to Bella.

"Then why did you just give her some?"

"Because she wants it, I have no ulterior motives! Why can't I just give my sister ice cream?" She is clearly lying, the way her voice rose just a little bit at the thought of being caught.

"Well you know what? Bella has to take her nap now, and ice cream will only make her hyper! So you can just take this" I pick the bowl up from Bella's hands and hand it back to Alice, "back to the kitchen!"

I look back down at Bella, her eyes wide in terror, as if she just witnessed the most horrible crime ever to be committed. She is staring at the bowl her mouth agape, and then she looks at me for a second then back at the bowl. Her eyes still wide with the shock of me taking her ice cream away.

Then it dawns on me. Oh. My. God. I just took ice cream away from a baby….that's like taking candy from a baby! I am a monster! What kind of person does this to a child? I quickly take the bowl back from Alice and hand it back to Bella.

"Here you go, eat up!" I say quickly

"You are the most evil father in the entire world!" Alice says with a smirk on her face. "What kind of person takes candy from a baby?"

"I GAVE IT BACK!!" I yell trying to defend myself, "you know what Alice! Bella doesn't want you gross sundae anyway! I'm going to take her out to get ice cream! Come on kiddo." I give Alice back the bowl and take Bella into my arms and head out to the garage.

I open the door to the jeep and put Bella into her car seat. Then I get into the driver's seat and fish the keys out of my pocket. Before you know it we're on our way into to town to get some ice cream.

_Bella can't be bought? Of _course_ she can be bought! She is a three year old! How is she supposed to know any better?_

I glide into a parking space and turn the engine off. I make my way to the back seat where Bella is waiting. As I unbuckle her from her car seat and she looks at me with a smile. I let out a sigh of relief. _Finally_.

I take Bella into my arms and walk into the little Shoppe.

We walk up to where they have all the flavors on display, "So what do you want kiddo?"

She looks down at all the flavors, and then her eyes stop at rainbow sherbet. She points to it and says "that one, daddy, I want that one" I look at the man behind the counter and say, "Can I get a scoop of Rainbow sherbet, please?"

"Cup or cone?"

I look at Bella, "cone!" she shrieks

The man grabs a waffle cone and scoops the ice cream on to it. He grabs a napkin and wraps it around the the cone. Then he reaches across the counter and hands it to

Bella. "Here you go, Cutie" he says smiling at Bella.

"That'll be 3.75 please."

I hand the man a five "keep the change"

"Thank you, have a nice day" the man shouts as we walk back out into the cold.

Way to go Emmett! In your rush to get Bella here you didn't remember her coat! And not to mention you just bought her ice cream when it's freezing outside! Why the hell do they even _have_ ice cream in Alaska? It's too cold! Better question, why the hell did you buy your daughter ice cream in Alaska _and_ forget to bring her coat?

"Daddy? I'm cold" Bella complains through chattering teeth.

"I know baby, how about we go buy you a coat and some mittens?"

"okay"

We walk into a small children's store and look around until Bella spots a pink coat with sparkling beads decorating the collar, zipper line and bottom of the jacket.

"All right lets try this one on you and see how it fits"

I put her down and grab the coat from the rack, I help Bella pull it up her arms and she shrugs her shoulders into it. I help her zip it up to her neck "So how does it feel?"

"Good"

"Can you move your arms around in it fairly easily?" I ask to make sure we won't have any problems with it later.

Bella spins her arms in circles a few times before she looks up at me with a smile confirming that it fits her well.

"All right so you want this one?"

"yeppers" she giggles.

She takes another bite out of her ice cream "Daddy this is yummy, can we buy this for home?"

"Next time Esme goes grocery shopping tell her this is what you want, okay"

"Okay…Daddy? My hands are freezy…it's so cold!"

"Well how about we get you those mittens to match your new coat?"

"Okay" she smiles at the pair I have pointed out to her.

"I can't believe that you would go shopping without me!" Alice Screams as we walk through the door.

"Sowwy Al, we were getting yummies, and then I got cold, but I didn't have a jacket, and the yummies were cold too! But they were pretty too, cause they had a bunch of different colors and stuff! I gotted a cone and that was yummy too! It looked like waffles and that's why they call it a waffle cone!" Bella giggles excitedly.

I never thought of Bella as someone who would giggle a whole lot. Because she always seemed much older for her age. Maybe since she was always taking care of Renee she never really got the chance to just be a little kid, and laugh at things as silly as why a waffle cone is called a waffle cone.

"How can I be mad at such a cute little girl?"

"You can't" Bella says a little smugly.

Alice looks at her in shock, but Bella is just smiling with the biggest grin on her face.

"Daddy! I'm want nappy time!" Bella looks up at me and yawns.

"All right Kiddo lets go" I say as I pick her up and cradle her in my arms.

I run upstairs into Bella's room, and help her get into her pajamas, and pull back the covers of her bed and tuck her in.

"Sleep well Kid" I whisper as I kiss her forehead.

"Night night Daddy" She whispers back to me.

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

We're finally home from hunting! Emmett just told me that Bella was asleep so I think that I'll go check on her.

I make my way up to her room to see the most adorable sight.

Bella. Asleep in her bed, sucking her thumb. She looks so peaceful and at ease right now.

But how is it that something as beautiful as seeing this girl sleep be so painful for me?

Bella is a child. That is why this is hard!

I want her back! I need her! I can't stand having her so close yet knowing that I have to keep my distance, so that someday in the future she and I can be together again! It's unbearable to be away from her! To watch her become so close to everyone _else_ around her. That used to be _me_. _I_ used to be the one to sing her to sleep every night, not Esme. _I _used to be the one to hold her, not Emmett. _I_ was the one who would drive her around, not Alice. _I_ was the one who did _everything_ for her! But now the only thing I can do is keep my distance, so that one day she and I can be happy together. But what if she doesn't want me when she is older? What if she starts seeing me as an older brother? What if she gets angry with me when she is older for keeping my distance from her? What if I lose her? What would I do with myself then?

**A/N**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! The more you review the more motivated I am to update this story quiker! I like to know what you guys think! I want to know if you like this story or not! If you think I suck at writing tell me so I can improve my writing! Because that is important to me!**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry it took me so long guys

**A/N Sorry it took me so long guys! some one told me Bella was out of character and I would just like to point out that she is a **_**toddler**_** in this story…NOT A TEENAGER!! so obviously she isn't going to be acting the same way she would in the books! well anyway I hope you enjoy!**

EDWARD'S POV

"Car?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Why doesn't Edwere like me?" Bella asked, and by the sound of her voice she may be close to tears.

"Bella what could ever make you possibly believe that Edward doesn't like you?"

"He never plays with me and he doesn't babysit me like everyone else does! He doesn't like me Car." She was easily in tears at this point. And it was all my fault.

My one true love believes that I don't care for her. I am just trying to keep my distance so we can have a chance together in the future! I don't want to seem like a brother to her! God forbid that ever happens…! Maybe I am spending too much time away from her. It couldn't hurt just to spend a day with her…could it? What if she wants more time with me and I say no and she gets even more hurt by me…no, one day I think will be fine.

I saunter into my father's office to see a crying Bella with her face in Carlisle's chest.

"Bella?" I ask in a voice I hope sounds soothing.

She looks up to meet my gaze, her eyes red and swollen from crying, she waits for me to continue.

"Can you and I do something together?"

"Like what?" her voice small and hushed

"Anything you want. Just as long as it's you and me."

"Umm...okay…I guess" She seems so shy and scared.

"Bella? It's all right. I won't hurt you. I promise. You don't need to be afraid of me."

She slides down off of Carlisle's lap and pads her way to me. She reaches her arms up.

"Uppy" she says. Her voice louder and filled with more confidence then before.

I stretch my arms down to her little body and pick her up from her under arms and settle her on my hip.

"So what would you like to do?"

"I don't know can we go somewhere?" She asks as I carry her downstairs.

I walk into the living room to let Emmett know that I am taking her somewhere; he is sitting with Rose on the love seat watching TV. When we enter he looks up at me.

"I am going to go take Bella to a park or something alright?"

"Which park are you taking her too? How long do you think you'll be gone? Does she have a jacket? Don't forget to bring her some apple juice when she gets thirsty and some extra pull-ups if she doesn't remember to go the bathroom. Will you have your cell phone with you? Bring band-aids and Neosporin if she falls and cuts her knee-"

"EMMETT!" I yell cutting him off "Don't worry! Bella will be fine; I promise you nothing will happen to her! Incase you forgot I love her more then you ever could! I would never let anything happen to the woman I lo- WHOOPS! Bella you don't need to pay attention to what I just said okay?"

"Edwere can you put me down I have to go potty?" she starts wriggling her legs and arms to try and get down. I set her on the ground on watch her run as fast as her tiny little legs will take her to the bathroom.

"Emmett, you don't have to worry. You should know better then anyone that I would never let anything happen to Bella. She may be young but that doesn't mean that I don't love her anymore. Sure right now it's a different kind of love. But that doesn't mean that it's not there."

"Edward I know that you won't let anything happen to her. It's just that I worry sometimes is all. I just want to make sure that she has everything that she needs…._does_ she have everything that she needs?"

"_Yes_" I say through clenched teeth.

"Edwere!! I ready now. We go bye-bye right?" she looks up at me beaming.

"That's right, love…err Bella, I mean" If I could blush I probably would have. It's not that I see _this_ Bella that way, but it's knowing that I _have_ seen her like that, and that I _will_ again, when she's older. I just hope she sees me like that too.

I pick her up and settle her on to my hip again as we make our way out to the door I am suddenly stopped by Emmett's hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see him with an annoyed expression holding up a backpack.

"I thought you said that you had everything? Edward if you can't remember things like this then how am I supposed to know that you'll be able to take care of her?"

"Emmett! Just give me the damn bag so I can take Bella and go already!"

I hear a gasp and turn to see Bella with her hands over her mouth. She slowly moves them down to her chin.

"Ooo you said a bad word, I'm telling on you to Car when we get back home"

Sigh. "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have said that."

"Here" Emmett says shoving the bag into my free hand.

"Bella be sure to tell Daddy if Edward does anymore swearing around you, okay kiddo?"

I simply roll my eyes and continue to my Volvo.

Once I get her all strapped in I make my way to the front and start the car.

I pull out of our driveway and immediately start going 110 mph when I hear Bella scream at me to slow down. Slowly but surely the needle makes it way down to 80 mph. Bella seems happy enough with that speed. I remember a time when Bella would still be yelling at me to slow down. But being driven _everywhere_ by vampires who never go at the slow human pace I suppose she has gotten used to it by now.

"Edwere, this isn't the way to the park!" Bella complains

"I know we're not going to the park Bella. I know that you won't remember this. But when we we're still living in Forks you and I had a meadow that we would go to… Well I found one a little similar to that."

"Eddie?"

"Eddie? Since when do you call me Eddie?"

"Since it's easier to say!" she giggles "Eddie?"

I say nothing. I will _not_ respond to _Eddie_.

"Eddie…!"

Silence.

"EDWERE!!" Bella screams.

"Yes Bella?" I ask say as if nothing has happened.

"Are we there yet?"

I roll my eyes "No Bella not yet"

"Edwere? Will there be snow there too?"

"Yes Bella, I'll take you back here though when the snow is gone in the spring because it's very pretty then too"

"Edwere?"

"Hmm?"

"How old are you?"

"Bella you know how old I am"

"But _really_? How _old_ are you?"

"Over 100 years old" I look into the rearview mirror. Her eyes huge and mouth open.

"Whoa…Your.Ollld." She says each word as an individual sentence and drags out the last one.

I pull the car over and grab the backpack and move to the backseat to help Bella out.

"We have to run okay?"

She buries her head into my chest and I take off.

We make it the small meadow. A blanket of snow glistens beneath my feet, Ice cycles are shining all over from different trees above us. Each tree covered in a beautiful white blanket of sparkling snow.

I hear Bella gasp at the beauty before her and set her down in the snow.

"Edwere?" she whispers "It's so pretty"

"It is isn't it?"

Bella looks up at each of the trees smiling.

**CRACK!!**

It sounds like a tree branch snapping in half.

Bella looks up at me worried, and that's when I smell it. The horrific scent of werewolves approaching us.

I look to the edge of the meadow where I smell the offending odor and watch as a big russet colored wolf, Black wolf, and Grey wolf make there way out of the forest.

_Edward?_ The voice of Jacob Black enters my mind.

**A/N btw who has read **_**Breaking Dawn**_** and what did you think of it? I had mixed feeling about it but over all I liked it. please review! let me know if you think I am a good/bad writer. or if anything confuses you cause I do try to clear those up in future chapters!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I am so sorry you guys! But here it is!....not beta'd….sorry!**

**Previously**

_I look to the edge of the meadow where I smell the offending odor and watch as a big russet colored wolf, Black wolf, and Grey wolf make there way out of the forest._

_Edward?__ The voice of Jacob Black enters my mind._

I pick Bella up so that she is safely in my arms

"What do you want _Jacob_?" I sneer his name.

_We've been looking for you bloodsucker…We know what happened to Bella_. He lowers his wolf head closer to the ground almost as if he is ashamed.

"What did you do to her, dog?" the fury rising deep within me.

_Whoa calm down Edward! It wasn't us…well it sorta was but not really. _This was the first time he had spoken to me where he didn't seem like he wanted to kill me…not that he could…he seemed _guilty_.

"You do understand that you aren't making sense? What did you do to her? Why is she a child?" my voice rising again as the anger starts to bubble up once more.

_When I say that it wasn't us, I mean us, the pack, us….but it was the elders…So we still are kind of responsible because it was our tribe_

"What do they have against Bella? What did she ever do to them? Charlie is your father's best friend for crying out loud! What did they think turning her into a _child_ was going to accomplish?"

I had all but forgotten little Bella there in my arms looking at me with those big brown eyes of hers.

"Umm…Edwere? Why are you lelling at the doggies?" she looked at me like I was nuts, as if I had completely lost it.

"Bella I should get you home. Jacob…I'll come by here later tonight"

_Can't we just finish telling the story now?_

"Later" I said through clenched teeth.

As if I would keep Bella there longer then absolutly nessessary. With the three of those horrid dog there.

**A/N**

**I am SO sorry that I have kept you all waiting for so long! I haven't had the time to update! I am so sorry! I got really sick a few months ago and I've been in and out of the hospital so much that I haven't had the energy to continue but hopefully I can update more! I am so sorry! BTW who has seen Twilight? I did! I loved it!**


	7. Chapter 6

This one is also Unbeta'd...sorry bout that...But it IS longer! YAY! LOL...it's like normal length...I think...well enjoy....see ya at the bottom!

"Edward! Calm down what do you mean the werewolves are here? And how could _they,_ possibly have known what has happened to Bella?" Rosalie was the one who didn't seem to grasp any of what I just said.

"I have already gone through this with you Rose! I don't know how they found us but Jacob said that it was the Quileute elders who did this. I am going back there tonight for further explanation!"

"Why didn't you just find out when you were there before you idiot!"

"Because I didn't want Bella near the damn dogs any longer then she had to be! So get off of my back!" My god she is so annoying! She is driving me nuts! Absolutely insane!

"Edwere? I don't like it when you lell. You look weally scawy" Bella was cowering next to Emmett.

I'm sorry but having Bella tell _me_, _I_ look scary when she is standing next to _Emmett_ well there's an oxymoron. I couldn't help but smile at how ironic that was, and as soon as I smiled she eased up.

"Belza why don't you go upstairs for a little while and let daddy and everyone else talk for a while?"

"Belza? Daddy I not Bel-_za_! I Bel-_la_!" she looked truly hurt like he didn't actually know her name.

"It was a nickname squirt…and apparently you don't like it. Anyway why don't you go upstairs for a little bit okay, kiddo?"

"Daddy I tired. I want to be carried and I need Lucy."

Lucy was Bella's stuffed bear that she made when we took her to the Build-A-Bear Workshop. She was so excited when she got to fill her golden bear up with stuffing and put the little fabric heart inside of it. She chose hundreds of different outfits for the little thing to wear…Alice had lots of fun too.

"All right, well where _is _Lucy anyway?"

"In your room."

Emmett picks the little girl up and makes his way upstairs to find the bear and put her down for a nap.

"Edward? Emmett, Jasper and I will come with you tonight. The girls can all watch Bella tonight" Carlisle spoke this time.

"Yes. That's probably the best." I agreed.

_*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*E*B*_

_Finally! We have been waiting here for hours! You never specified a time!_ Jacob snarled at us as we walked into the clearing.

"Why did they change her? And when will they change her back? That is all we want to know" I said through clenched teeth.

_They changed her because of you! They didn't think it was safe for a human to be around leeches as much as _she_ was. The original plan apparently was to change her into a child, using some old Quileute magic or something like that, and then take her from Charlie and have some nice _leech-free_ family looking to adopt, take her. They thought that was best for her…Idiots…They didn't tell us what they were going to do. They didn't even tell us that kind of stuff was possible. We have no legends or stories about reversing age in out tribe…at least none that they have shared with _us…_I'm sorry…I don't know how to reverse it, and if you brought her back and tried to make them change her, chances are they wouldn't do it, instead they would probably give her to some family or something…I am _so_ sorry._

By the time he was done with his explanation he couldn't even look me in the eye.

"So we have to continue to raise her then? There is nothing that can be done to change this?"

_I'm sorry_

"Thank you for your explanation. We would appreciate it if you would leave our family in peace now." My tone sharper then I had intended.

The wolves looked at each other then retreated away into the forest.

_TWILIGHT~ TWILIGHT~TWILIGHT~TWILIGHT~TWILIGHT _

"So they used magic?" Esme asked astonished

"Apparently"

"Japper? I want to play wiff you"

"She always wants to play with the boys. She never wants to play with any of us." Alice pouted.

"I didn't know that they had that kind of power" Esme went on.

"Neither did they…at least the pack wasn't aware of it"

"JAPPER!!! I want to play!" she was getting annoyed that no one was paying attention to her.

"Later Bella, I promise"

"No noooowwww" she dragged out the second word in a moan.

"Well at least now we know what happened to her" Rosalie spoke up

"Jaaaapperrrrr" Bella moaned again.

"Bella I said we would play later"

"But I want to play now!"

"Emmett" Jasper looked to him for help.

"Baby how bout you play with daddy?" Emmett was bending down now to be at eye level with her.

With her bottom lip trembling she looked to Jasper then to Emmett with her big brown eyes filled with tears and said "Daddy I don't think Jasper loves me anymore!" with that her arms flew out and wrapped themselves around Emmett's neck.

Jasper rolled his eyes and walked over to where Bella and Emmett were standing and carefully pried her away from Emmett who was giving him the you-better-play-with-my-daughter-right-now-or-I'll-rip-you-apart-and-burn-the-pieces-myself look. Without another word he scooped her up and took her upstairs to play.

A/N Sorry about the last Chapter….It looked longer on word….turns out not so much…this one is like regular length though!

Review and you'll get an update faster…the only reason I updated so fast was cause I felt bad that this one was so short! LOVE YOU GUYS! 


End file.
